


A Happy Accident

by SammysGirl666



Series: The Muscle of the Heart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Injured Sam, M/M, Physical Therapist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester goes viral, over night, after trying and failing to pull off a dangerous, drunken stunt. Castiel is a physical therapist who never planned to be treating someone internet famous (more like infamous, really) and isn't expecting the loud drunken asshole from the video to be quite so...cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Accident

“Castiel! Did you see this?” Charlie, one of the new residents at the hospital, holds her phone in front of Castiel’s face.

On the screen, there’s a video playing. A tall guy, who’s very clearly drunk is standing on top of his roof, overlooking a trampoline and a pool. The intention is clear but the guy still announces, loudly, what he’s planning to do. The person holding the camera is snickering hysterically and another guy, standing off to the side, is trying to dissuade the drunk man’s antics.

 _“Sam, get your ass down from there!”_  The grumpy looking guy yells.

_“Shhh, Dean, you’re ruining it! Stop worrying so much. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! I, Sam, am going to attempt a very dangerous stunt. Off the roof, onto the trampoline, and front flip into the pool.”_

_“Please don’t do this, Sam,”_  the grumpy guy tries again. _“I’d like to still have a little brother by the end of the night.”_

This “Sam” ignores the Dean guy who’s apparently his older brother. The camera holder speaks with a British accent and hollers his encouragement to Sam.

_“C’mon moose, you can do it! Don’t get your knickers in a twist, squirrel, he’s a big boy. He’ll be fine.”_

The grumpy guy, Dean, doesn’t look placated.

The actual event is pretty anticlimactic. With a confidence entirely bolstered by alcohol, Sam jumps off the roof, clips the edge of the trampoline and hits the ground before he rolls into the pool. Camera guy curses and the screen goes black just as Dean is rushing for the pool.

Charlie is laughing once the video ends and she’s smiling at Castiel.

“Isn’t that hilarious?” She asks. “Drunk people are so dumb.”

Castiel can’t help the little chuckle that leaves his mouth. He shrugs and concedes her point.

“Wouldn’t want to be that guy’s physical therapist,” Castiel says, “if he even survived, that is.”

Charlie’s smile becomes troubled for a second but then she laughs and nods. Her beeper goes off and she curses, apologizing to Castiel before taking off down the hallway. It’s quite alright by Castiel because he has a new patient today who broke his leg in three places and is just starting complete recovery today.

He checks the chart. He’s seeing a Mr. Samuel Winchester whose cause of injuries is unstated. He wonders at that, but pushes his curiosity aside and opens the door to his office where his new patient should be waiting for him. When Castiel sees him, he can’t believe it.

He’s staring at the drunk guy from the video he’d just watched not even five minutes ago. There’s a guy sitting next to him, the grumpy one, who’s balling up pieces of paper and pelting them at the taller man’s head.

“Are you Samuel?” Castiel asks, trying to keep the recognition out of his voice. At the same time, he can’t help but notice that the video had done Sam no justice. He’s gorgeous and probably just another stupid frat boy, but gorgeous all the same.

“Uh yeah,” Sam answers shyly. “Are you my physical therapist? Dr. Castiel? Cool last name.”

“It’s my first name,” Castiel corrects. “I don’t have a last name…at least not officially. Why don’t we step into my office?”

Sam nods and stands up, leaving his brother behind as he follows Castiel.

“I don’t, er, I don’t have to tell you how I got injured, right?” Sam asks and Castiel is surprised by the question. He expected Sam to be the type to boast about his own stupidity.

“I don’t think there are very many people who don’t know how you obtained your injury,” Castiel responded. Okay, that might have been a little meaner than necessary but Castiel reasons that Sam’s the one who jumped off a roof. Sam, however, groans miserably.

“You’ve seen the video too? God, I’m going to kill Crowley for posting that shit. Oh sorry, pardon my language. I’m just a little, uh, embarrassed.”

And damn it, this Sam kid is way cuter that Castiel previously assumed. He’s blushing and looking down at his large hands and fidgeting and Castiel begins to understand he may have been wrong to judge so soon. This kid obviously doesn’t make a habit of doing stupid stunts while drunk.

“It’s alright, Sam,” Castiel assures. “We’ve all been drunk before.”

“And how many times have you jumped off a roof?” Sam asks, raising an eyebrow. Castiel laughs and shrugs.

“Fair enough. I’ll admit my experience with jumping off roofs is practically non-existent. But at least you didn’t die.”

“Yup,” Sam agrees, “now I just have to live through the agonizing embarrassment.”

“Ah, another stupid video will take up everyone’s attention tomorrow. I wouldn’t worry if I were you.”

They sit there for a second, smiling at each other. Castiel likes Sam way more than he was expecting to and he can tell, even now, that this is dangerous. Sam sighs and puts his hands on his knees.

“So now you know about my embarrassing drunken accident. When do we start?”

Castiel grins and stands up, beckoning Sam to follow him to the exercise room.

For the next few weeks, their sessions are Castiel’s favorite part of his day. He learns that Sam is the farthest thing from the idiot that Castiel originally had him pegged as. He’s a law student, at the top of his class, and wickedly funny. He’s charming and has these puppy dog eyes that melt Castiel’s heart. Oh yeah, he’s in deep. After the third week, Castiel is sure he’s going crazy.

Sam is just too cute and too nice and too perfect and Castiel doesn’t know how he can go another four weeks without taking the kid out on a date. But the hospital has a strict policy about patient/doctor relationships and he has to force himself to not gush over Sam. But Sam surprises him during one session while they’re stretching his injured leg.

“Hey Castiel,” Sam says quietly, eyes shining warmly, “is there a policy about patients seeing doctors?”

Castiel’s mouth goes dry but he manages an answer that must be something resembling a “yes” because Sam nods.

“Why do you ask?” Castiel says, even though he’s almost 1000% sure he knows.

“No reason,” Sam answers teasingly. “Hey what’re you doing approximately four weeks from now?”

“I don’t have any plans,” Castiel answers a little too quickly and he blushes but he can’t help the smile on his lips. Sam is asking him out.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Castiel feels elated and he smiles, nodding his agreement, “yes I would like that very much.”

Sam smiles and they go back to stretching his leg. But Castiel can’t help but adding:

“I just can’t get you drunk or you might jump off the roof.”

Sam throws his head back and laughs, full and loud. Castiel smiles and knows that he can’t wait for this four weeks to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> first thing I've posted here since my big bang. Learning to accept that I am a mediocre writer at best but that doesn't mean I should stop writing. Even if it hurts.
> 
> http://spookyjared.tumblr.com (only for the month of October)


End file.
